The Destruction of Emptiness A GrimmUlqui Tale
by SaitouYumiItoe
Summary: My first ever Fanfic! This is the beginning of it, I will continue! Please note; Prior to the beginning scene (Though you'll probably pick up on it) Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had a relationship. I plan on having a flashback or two to explain.) Warning; Swearing, Sexual Content, Yaoi, ManxMan


Ulquiorra stepped out of Orihime's room, his cheek red from the recent slap. He felt something bubbling from his stomach, something that made him clench his fists and grit his teeth. He stood just outside of her door, unable to move for the moment while this feeling overwhelmed him. His breathing grew heavy. "What... is this...?" Ulquiorra mumbled to himself. Just then, Grimmjow walked down the hall.  
"Well then, Ulquiorra, what's wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked, with a sarcastic tone. Ulquiorra hadn't noticed the other Espada until he had said something, that fact alone making him curse himself. Ulquiorra gained his posture and looked up to him with his always expressionless face, his hair falling to cover an eye.  
"Nothing. What are you doing down here?"  
"Nothin'," Grimmjow dragged out the word as to insinuate that there was more meaning behind it. "Just came to see how the little princess was doin', is all." He took a step towards the door and Ulquiorra took a step in front of it to restrict Grimmjow's access.  
"She's fine." Ulquiorra said, firmly, looking Grimmjow in the eye with fire behind his. Grimmjow took a step back with his hands up.  
"Well, then. Touchy, touchy." Grimmjow taunted Ulquiorra. He leaned against the wall and placed his hands in his pockets. "Why'd you think Aizen put the girl on you?" Ulquiorra was a bit shocked by the question. He hadn't excatly thought why Aizen had, though he had guessed it was because he was the one who had captured the girl.  
"I haven't a clue, Grimmjow." He said, with a sardonic tone. Ulquiorra took a step to the side, away from the door, to take some tension off of the conversation, he wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Where is everyone?"  
"Oh. Some meeting with Aizen, or something." Grimmjow gestured with his hand as to brush away the matter as nothing.  
"Some meet, huh?" As if any meeting with Aizen could be brushed away so casually. "Why aren't you there?" Ulquiorra didn't care that he hadn't gotten the memo, honestly, being in the top of the Espada, whatever Aizen had to say, he would say it directly to him later. Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra.  
"Why aren't you there, huh?" He said angerly. Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow was always jelous of Ulquiorra. He regularly tried to parade around as a high ranking Espada, which consistently got him in trouble.  
"Because I don't have to be." Ulquiorra stated, lifting his shirt slightly to reveal the '4' on his side, half reminding Grimmjow, half rubbing salt into his wound. Grimmjow hissed under his breath, looking away from Ulquiorra.  
"So, are you going to let me speak to the girl or what, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said in a obscene tone. Ulquiorra's foot inched towards the door again and Grimmjow noticed.  
"Ha ha ha! Protective of her, already? What is she, your pet now?" Grimmjow smirked devilishly at him and bounced off of the wall to straighten.  
"It's not like that, and you know it, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, matter-of-factly, keeping his place in front of the door. "I'm simply obeying Aizen and right now, he wants the girl alive."  
"I'm not gonna hurt her..." Grimmjow had taken two steps toward the door while saying this and was now reaching towards the door. Ulquiorra reacted in an instant. His hand was on Grimmjow's arm, their faces inches away from each other. Ulquiorra glared into Grimmjow's relaxed gaze.  
"Don't be stupid, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spat the word in his face. "I am not going to let you in to Orihime's room. Not now, not ever." He said it with a certain descievness that only comes with the power of being a high ranking Espada.  
"Hmph." Grimmjow lowered his arm, clearly intimidated by the superior male, but he did not back away from Ulquiorra. "You know," Grimmjow said, changing the subject, making his stare more intense on Ulquiorra. "we are alone..." He trailed off and took a step closer to him.  
"What on earth are you talking about, now, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra showed no expression, of course, but his voice became a little shrill with nerves at the end of his question. Ulquiorra began to move his face away from Grimmjow's, but before he could, the blue haired male's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him against the wall with anger and lust. Grimmjow did not answer, but insted, proceeded to step closer to Ulquiorra, digging his nails into Ulquiorra's shoulders, until their bodies were pressed together. Within an instant, their lips were together. This all happened within an instant, but Ulquiorra was quick to stop the kiss.  
"Grimmjow!" He yelled. He looked down the hall way nervously. Neither backed away, though.  
"Don't worry," Grimmjow said with a husky voice, staring deep into Ulquiorra's expressionless green eyes. "We're alone. They're with Aizen, remember." Grimmjow hastily leaned in for Ulquiorra's lips, but he still resisted, pushing him away with both hands. "What?!" Grimmjow screamed, suddenly in a fit of rage. "Why do you always do this to me, Ulquiorra?"  
Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra back against the wall and turned away quickly, facing away from him with his hands on his head in frustration. Ulquiorra looked down, feeling something bubbling from his stomach again. It didn't make him clench or grit this time, though. It made his breathing shallow, it made him bite his lip. His eyes stung with an unfamiliar pain.  
"I..." Ulquiorra trailed off, thinking of what to say, thinking of how to explain his odd behaviour. Normally, he would have returned the man's affections, but it was different now. He was different, now. Grimmjow turned back to face Ulquiorra, with his hands still on his head. Ulquiorra glanced at the door to Orihime's room. And that's when Grimmjow lost it.  
"HER?" Grimmjow screamed, now inches from Ulquiorra's face. "This is about her?!" His blue eyes blazed with jealousy and hate for Orihime, now. One of Grimmjow's hands now grasped Ulquiorra's hair to a degree that would have been painful for a human.  
"No, no, no." Ulquiorra rushed to cover up his slip. "Of course not." The words killed him to say. Ulquiorra griminced at Grimmjow's fingers pressing against his skull. "Let go." He breathed. Grimmjow was pissed and hurt. Ever since she showed up, Ulquiorra hadn't touched him. Well, Grimmjow was going to change that. Having such a grip on Ulquiorra, he forced his lips onto his passionatly, quickly begining to move his lips against the other male's. Ulquiorra shook his head foricbly, bringing his hands up to Grimmjow's chest to push him away. Grimmjow pulled his lips away, but only by a couple inches. He stared deep into the fourth Espada's eyes.  
"Why won't you kiss me?" He hissed out of anger. If Grimmjow was a fraction weaker, his eyes would water, but he fought it and instead, spoke in resentment, annoyed that Ulquiorra made him feel this way.  
Ulquiorra knew what he could say to make Grimmjow stop altogether, but he couldn't say it. It meant disbanning everything they had. This man was the only person to ever make him feel something and he didn't want that to end. But at the same time, this woman who had just walked into his life had managed to awaken an existence inside Ulquiorra that he did not realize endured through this bleak world.  
"Let go of me." Ulquiorra repeated, staring into Grimmjow's eyes, begging him to understand. The sixth Espada growled in his chest and glared, but finally let go. Grimmjow was broken.  
Ulquiorra shoved his hands in his pocket. "It's just..." He trailed off, he couldn't lie, especially to Grimmjow and most definiatly about Orihime. He decided he didn't want to talk about it. He straighted up against the wall and matched Grimmjow's hateful stare. "I'm going to my room." He began to walk away from the now stunned Grimmjow, guilty thoughts running through his mind.  
"Ulquiorra Cifer." Grimmjow whispered into the air, his hands back on his head. He sighed heavily. "This isn't over, ya know!" He called after Ulquiorra.


End file.
